fluppydogsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Later 'Gator/A Pet for Dink
Premise Tippi tries to overcome Her fear of the Marsh, as She tries to save Her friends from an group of Alligators. / Dink becomes friends with a Stray Kitten, and adopts it as His pet. Part One Part Two Inside the Fluppy Treehouse, Dink is watching a TV program on how having a pet can be enjoyable. so, He asks Bink on what earthly animal would be a good pet for a Fluppy. of course, Bink was confused about Dink's Question and leaves the treehouse. Dink then leaves as well and goes around town to find a pet of His own. Inside a garbage can, He sees a mouse, but dismisses it as a Mouse wouldn't be a great pet, because They're around trash. At a Pet shop, He thinks about having a bird for a pet, but relents since He thought birds would just fly away. At a residential area, He sees a Dog chasing a Kitten, Dink threatens the dog not to harm the Kitten as it runs away. Dink then beats a hasty retreat as the Dog was wondering why a Dog would defend a cat. After escaping the Dog, The Kitten becomes enticed to Dink, and claims it to be Its Father, making Dink name the Kitten Zippy. As Dink and Zippy venture on, They find Themselves at a Farm. Where He asks a Cow where Zippy lives. of course, Cows can't speak. but before He can leave, He is targeted by a Bull, and since Bulls hate the Color Orange, the Bull goes after Dink. But Zippy comes to the rescue and jumps on the bull's head, clawing Him. as Dink hides in a hay bale while the Bull crashes into the barn, after Zippy jumps off. Dink with Zippy leave the farm before the Bull can wake up. On Their way back to Town, Dink returns to the treehouse, and brings Zippy up. of course, Bink sees this. and before She could tell the others, Dink explains the situation regarding Zippy. Bink with a heavy heart explains that Dink can't have a kitten as a Fluppy's Pet. Dink relents and sheds tears, explains to Bink that He was trying to get Zippy home. Bink tells Dink that Zippy belongs to an Elderly man in another part of town. Bink and Dink with Zippy come to the Elderly man's house, and living there was the Bully Dog! Dink explains that Zippy can't live with a Dog that's a Bully. Dink then gets an idea and gets a Piece of paper from a garbage can, writes on it, and places it on Zippy's Back. As Dink lets Bink climb up and rings the doorbell, They run off as the Elderly man comes and sees Zippy. (He named Him Alphonse) The Man sees the piece of paper, which says that the Dog was responsible for chasing the kitten away. The man promises to the Kitten that the Dog will be punished for Treating Alphonse badly. Back at the Treehouse, Dink tells His story to the other Fluppies, Stanley praises Dink for helping a Kitten in Need, but Ozzie tells Dink that anytime a kitten, puppy or any animal is lost, The others would be informed. Dink explains to them that it all happened because Dink hoped to have a pet. Bink feeling sorry, suggests Dink to have a bug for a pet, since They don't eat much. Making The other Fluppies laugh. Category:Earthly Episodes Starring Dink Category:Other-Worldly Episodes Starring Tippi